Using preliminary data otained from volunteer patients in the New OB Orientation, we have been able to distinguish pregnant and nonpregnant women with a 92 percent accuracy using routine blood chemistries (CBC, SMA-6, and SMA-12). The pregmant women were part of a study of the effects of alcohol on pregnant and the fetus who presented themselves to the New OB Orientation after a positive urine test and were approximately 6 to 10 weeks, pregnant. The non-pregnant women were volunteers from the AMHT Clinic at NNMC. Each group was composed of 80 patients. Results suggest that there is an observable change in the interrelationships of various blood chemistries and hematological values at this particular time in pregnancy. This research will extend the previous work and provide a more in depth view of the effects of alcohol on the biochemical inter-relationships of the various trimesters of pregnancy.